Journey Away From Secrets
by xCutnessx
Summary: Jack rescues Felicty, a woman from his past, from a ship called 'the Darkened Sea' where she has been held captured for over three years. But what happened in those three years? What is Felicity hiding? Will and Elizabeth are in the story, also.
1. Aboard The Darkened Sea

**I don't own POTC, nor will I ever own it… ((Though I wish I did))!**

Pirates of the Caribbean—

"_Don't leave me! Please, help me! I'm begging!"_

_Tears ran down my face as these words escaped my lips. I had fallen to my knees as the crew of the Darkened Sea rushed over to capture me. He kneeled down and held my face gently, but firmly._

"_I will never leave you, love... I'll be back for you!" he said returning to his feet, and then ran off._

_The crew had finally reached me. I screamed bloody murder as they grabbed and forced me onto that disgrace they called a ship. I watched as the cowardly pirate ran off, leaving me… but he didn't really leave me…. He couldn't have! He had more honor than that._

……………………………………………………

That was over three years ago. I had grown accustomed to my way of life on _the Darkened Sea_. I was given my own quarters on the ship, much more suiting for me than the bunks that the crewmen slept in. I stared into the mirror as I combed my hair out with the silver hairbrush my mother had given me when I was young. That was all I had left that related to my family. In the mirror, I could see the door burst open.

"Captain wants to see you out in the dinning room. I suggest you hurry it up! He's getting restless…!" Kirf said, then gave a taunting laugh as he threw a velvet dress onto the bed.

I turned my head slightly so I could see the dress out of the corner of my eye. Then, I looked back into the mirror and continued to brush my hair.

"Shall we be dinning with the rest of the crew?" I asked in a very lady-like manner while placing the brush on the counter.

"Captain said nothing 'bout that! Why should you care anyhow?" he asked in an angry tone.

I remained silent for a moment. I turned in my stool, so that I faced him,

"Would you please be so kind as to leave and allow me to get ready for the Captain?"

I remained very calm and showed no emotion in my face. Kirf only scoffed and exited the room. He seemed to stumble and I wasn't sure if it was because of the swaying of the ship or because of the rum he had drank. I turned to face the dress lying on the bed and then stood. I removed my daily outfit and placed the velvet gown on myself.

I took a look in the mirror and thought the dress quite suited me and brought out my bright, wine-colored eyes. I figured not to bother anymore with my hair. It was fine the way it was and I had no reason to get too creative with it. I walked out of my room and into the dinning room. As I walked in, I realized it was just the captain and Kirf, his first mate.

"Ah, Felicity, nice of you to join us," the captain stated,

"Please sit. Enjoy."

I said nothing. I only sat in the chair at the end of the table with an empty plate in front of me.

"Kirf," captain began again,

"Would you provide some food on young Felicity's plate…? Now!"

Kirf glared and grunted at me as he took my plate and applied a bounty of food on my now crowded plate.

"Eat up," he said slamming the food in front of me.

Kirf never really did have a liking for me. He was only helpful to me because Captain demands him to be. If it was up to Kirf, I'd either be serving on _the Darkened Sea_ as a servant or drowning at the bottom of the sea. I indulged myself in the food. I was used to not using manners in front of the captain. I only ate once a day, so I couldn't help but be a slob at the table.

"The night is dawning on us…." Captain said with a smirk on if dirty face.

I stopped eating and placed the pig leg down on my plate.

"Yes… I am aware of that…" I replied.

I took a quick moment to relive the… _adventure_ I had experienced. I sighed to myself and took a sip of my wine. Suddenly, we heard a loud thump at the door. Captain motioned Kirf to open up. When Kirf opened the door, one of the crewmen poured in on the floor followed by a stream of blood. We all exchanged glances. We began to hear the shuffling and stomping of feet, men screaming, swords clashing…. I went wide eyed. I stood up and ran out the door, pushing Kirf aside. I saw the crewmen fighting with another set of pirates.

"Agh!" screamed one of the men as he fell in front of me.

I gave a small shriek. Kirf and Captain came running up behind me witnessing the same scene.

"Stay here!" Captain commanded me as he ran off with a sword in his hand.

Kirf knocked me onto the ground as he ran by, "Don't go getting killed and all!"

As I began to stand up, I felt the presence of a cold blade resting on my neck. I looked up at the handler of the sword and gasped wide eyed.

"Just as I left you…." said a familiar voice, removing the threatening blade from my neck.

I smiled, "… Jack?! You came back for me!"

He smiled as well, "Just as I promised you, Felicity."

He lifted me off the ground and into his arms.

I heard him whisper, "You're coming with me…."

It brought a smile to my face.

"Felicity," I heard, and we both turned to the captain, who was swinging his sword against two of Jack's men,

"Don't run off with that dirty, slob, Sparrow!"

"Captain," Jack whispered, "Captain Jack Sparrow. Get it right, Captain Wenton!"

Jack had a voice of exaggeration when he said "Captain Wenton" that made me laugh. I had almost forgotten Captain's name. He didn't like his name… He preferred plain _Captain_.

While I laughed, I remembered something, "Jack, I need to get my mother's hairbrush!"

"Okay, you get the brush, I'll get the rum!" Jack answered, and we split up.

I ran down to my quarters and grabbed my brush. While I was there, I grabbed my other dress that was more comforting for me to wear. As I walked out the door, a man jumped in front of me. It was Kirf. He pulled his sword out and placed the tip on my throat.

"Where are you going, Princess?" he asked and I gasped.

"Don't move or this blade is going to stab you in your…"

Kirf didn't finish his sentence, for he was knocked unconscious by the smash of a bottle of rum when it hit the back of his head. Rum poured all over the floor. Jack appeared around the corner with his left arm wrapped around three bottles of rum.

"Hurry up, now, before I sacrifice anymore rum!"

He shoved me along and we raced up to the main deck.

"Come on, men! Our job is done here!" Jack announced and his men raced back to _the Black Pearl._

_The Black Pearl_ was far quicker than _the Darkened Sea_. I watched the ship fall behind gradually. When it was out of sight, I turned to Jack.

"Well, well," I began flirtatiously,

"If it isn't the brave Captain Jack Sparrow come to my rescue as promised…."

Jack shot me a playful grin, "We were also out of rum!"

**Okay, this is my NEW POTC fanfic! I got rid of my old one cuz it just got too complicated! This one should be an improvement! Hope you like it… and don't forget to REVIEW! ((Giggles))!**


	2. The Haunting Secret

**I don't own POTC… but I don't abandon hope either…!**

Pirates of the Caribbean—

_I couldn't control myself; I killed anything that dared to step in my way, I showed no mercy and yet, it wasn't me. Sure it was me body, but it wasn't my will… I was possessed... I couldn't fight the overcoming power. The village I had invaded was brought to its knees. I made sure that there were no survivors to tell the tale. A young girl had suddenly stepped in my path. She smiled up at me and asked me for her parents._

"_I've killed them…!" I answered with a smirk forced on my face,_

"_I killed them as I kill you, now."_

_I raised my sword, ready to release all my power into one clean swipe. As I began to slash the sword, I awoke._

I was sweating and panting, and I could feel fresh tears forming in my eyes. I could feel tossing beside me.

"What's wrong, love?" I heard Jack whisper into my ear.

I turned my body to face him as I began to cry.

"It isn't fair, Jack… It isn't fair…."

He collected me in a relieving hug. He held me until I was out of tears. I heard snoring and looked up at Jack. He had already fallen fast asleep. Being pretty exhausted myself, I quickly fell into a deep sleep in Jack's embrace.

I awoke again, but with a new approach towards the morning. My feelings were very cheerful and bright. I picked myself off the bed and onto my feet. The velvet dress was still clothed on me. I began to remove my velvet gown.

"I agree, Felicity," a voice startled me,

"Those clothes don't suit you at all… you should just take it off."

Luckily for me, I had realized Jack's presence before anything had been completely exposed.

"Stop joking around, Jack!" I said laughing,

"Now get out of here. This is awfully uncomfortable and I want to change into my other dress I brought with me."

"Fine, fine, I'm going," Jack said walking out of the room, allowing me to dress more comfortably.

I walked out of the room with the velvet dress collected in my arms. Jack was leaning against the mast and I threw the dress in his arms. I watched him examine it for a second.

"Thanks for the flag, Felicity," Jack joked again.

He handed it to one of the crewmen and told him to bring it to his quarters. As I talked with Jack, one crewman bumped past me and up to Jack.

"Jack," the sailor started,

"The monkey got loose again!"

I saw a small sign of nuisance in Jack's facial expression, and of course, I had no idea what monkey they could be talking about. Suddenly, I felt something jump on my back and crawl on me. I screamed in shock. It was the monkey that Jack seemed to find annoying. The monkey jumped off my head, onto the floor, and scattered.

"I hate that damned monkey!" Jack said.

"As do we all, sir…" the man said taking a sip of rum.

Jack grabbed my arm and stood beside me facing this crewman.

"Gibbs, this is Felicity. Felicity, this is Gibbs," Jack formally introduced me to one of his crew members.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Gibbs," I said, then gave a small nod of respect.

But, oddly, as I lifted my head, I could see that Gibbs head a strange look on his face; a look of shock and almost… fear….

He turned to Jack, "Jack, may I have a moment with you?"

Jack turned towards me, "Is that alright with you?"

"Sure," I said.

Of course, I wanted to spend more time with Jack, but I couldn't be rude after they all contributed in rescuing me. Mr. Gibbs took Jack over near the edge of the ship.

_What could they be talking about? It couldn't be that Gibbs knows about…. No! He couldn't! There was no one to tell the tale!_

I said to myself over and over that there was no way in hell that Gibbs knew, but… it's always a possibility….

**This chapter may not be the most thrilling chapter, but it gives way to an upcoming chapter. Hope it leaves you with some questions. Now, get reviewing! ((Giggles))!**


	3. The Two Survivors

**I don't own POTC… now read my story while I sit in a dark corner and weep… ((Giggles))!**

Pirates of the Caribbean—

While Jack and Gibbs spoke, I decided I should meet the rest of the crew. I was speaking with Cotton's parrot when Jack came to my side.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, love?" he whispered into my ear.

I excused myself from the conversation and walked over toward the mast with Jack. I took a glance towards Gibbs and realized he was eyeing me suspiciously.

"Felicity," Jack said,

"While you were with Wenton, did you run into a rough patch?"

"Well, Captain did give me my own quarters… the only downside I can think of is that I didn't eat as much as I should've…." I lied.

"You have… some sort of secret?"

I froze for a moment, but he didn't seem to notice, "Course I have secrets. Everyone has secrets, even you, Jack."

He gave a smile, "Indeed, I do. But before we get into my many secrets, I want to know about yours."

"Uh… Let's see," I began to stall,

"Well…"

"Jack!" one of Jack's fellow pirates called,

"We found two persons in the water, a young man and lady by the looks of it!"

Jack walked to the edge and looked over, while I just stood there.

"Oh, bloody hell…." he muttered.

I ran toward the crowd of people and looked over the side, as well. There were two people lying on a large piece of wood, maybe broken off of a ship. I saw one of them look up and wave at us frantically.

"Damn!" Jack said,

"He saw us…. Now we have to help them two trouble-makers!"

Jack sent two of his men, Ragetti and Pintel, down on a raft to pick the two of them up. One of them seemed to be unconscious. When they were all aboard the ship, I could see that Jack had just helped a handsome young man and a, currently resting, woman. The gentleman walked over to Jack.

"Jack Sparrow…" he smiled,

"Strange that we meet again this way."

Jack stared at him for a bit then replied, "Yes, yes, very strange, young William. Now do tell me, what are you doing floating about on a chunk of wood?"

"We were invaded…" he answered,

"Elizabeth and I were celebrating the wedding we had always dreamed of, but then those damned bastards interrupted us! They didn't explain much… all I could understand was that they were in search of _the Black Pearl_ and they were after some…"

The boy stopped and stared at me.

"You…" he said walking by Jack,

"What's your name?"

I stared into his fierce, intimidating eyes. I couldn't speak and when I tried, I stuttered uncontrollably.

"M-my name?" I asked innocently,

"It's… uh…"

"Smit, her name is Felicity Smit," Jack answered for me,

"Felicity, this is William Turner."

"Felicity, is it?" Will asked.

I nodded a bit nervously. He walked back a little.

"Felicity, do you remember Bootstrap?" Jack asked me.

"Yes, I do!" I said, then turned to the stranger,

"Wow, you do resemble him quite a bit!"

Jack got in between us and said, "That was his son, William Turner, and we will be seeing a lot more of him… later on."

Will turned around and picked up the young maiden who still lie unconscious, and went to place her on a hammock.

_Bloody hell…. What if the boy knows…?_

**I know all of you must be wondering what Felicity is talking about…. Don't worry! You'll all find out soon enough… as long as you REVIEW! ((Giggles))!**


	4. Questions, Answers, Flashback

**I still don't own POTC… SHOCKER!**

Pirates of the Caribbean—

"Wake up…." a deep voice woke me from my slumber.

I assumed it was Jack. He shook my shoulders vigorously as I struggled to open my eyes. I moaned a little.

"… Huh? What is it, Jack…?" I asked quietly.

I opened my eyes, and there stood Will. I froze for a moment.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were…" He covered my mouth.

"Be quiet!" Will whispered hoarsely and pointed toward the resting Jack,

"Now follow me."

I nodded my head as he removed his hand from my mouth. He walked out the door and I followed in his steps, being careful not to wake Jack. It was still dark out. Will guided me toward the edge of the ship where we were alone and he turned to face me.

"You know of Captain Wenton, am I wrong?" he asked.

"Yes, I sailed on his ship with him for three years," I answered honestly,

"How do you know him?"

Will looked out into the sea, "He captured Elizabeth and me. He thought we might know where you were since we claimed to know Jack. We were able to get away by lighting a few barrels of gunpowder…."

"Elizabeth is that girl we found with you, is she not?" I asked.

"Yes…. Why is Wenton and his crew chasing you?" Will asked again.

_Should I tell him…?_

I took a deep breathe and closed my eyes, "He needs me so that… he is able to claim the Golden Jewel…!"

"… What's the Golden Jewel?" Will asked.

I opened my eyes slowly and stared at him in slight disbelief, "You haven't heard the tales of the Golden Jewel?"

Will shook his head and stared at me with interested eyes.

"The Golden Jewel was said to be a jewel created by the greatest gods and set upon this earth. This jewel could grant wishes beyond your wildest dreams! The gods were afraid that the powers of the jewel were too great for mere mortals, so they split the jewel into hundreds of shards and scattered them across the lands and seas. Captain heard of the Golden Jewel and went to a lady, who he heard could aid him in finding the shards, Tia Dalma. She said she had a compass that pointed to what you wanted most in this world, but she had already given it to another…."

"Jack," Will said signifying that he knew of the compass.

"Yes, it was Jack. I met him in Tortuga. We grew very fond of each other. One night, we were invaded by the crew of _the Darkened Sea_…."

_...Flashback…………………………_

_The sober people ran in terror while the drunks fought and fell slaughtered._

"_Easy on the hands, big guy," I heard a familiar voice._

_I turned to see Jack being forced onto the ship._

"_Jack!" I screamed._

_I suddenly felt a hand on each shoulder followed by wine-drenched breath, "Aren't you a cutie…."_

_I screamed and ran off. My brown hair danced in front of my face as I looked over my shoulder. I ran into another pirate and he pushed me to the ground. I tried to crawl away, but he stepped on the rim of my dress. He pulled out a gun and pointed it towards my head._

"_Come with me, and this bullet will be saved for another," he said still pointing the gun at me._

_He removed his foot off my dress. I picked myself off the ground while watching the gun as it followed my every move. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the ship. We approached a man with scars and bruises all on his face and body. He had a rough look to him, the kind that reminded me of shark's skin. He had no emotion in his face which worried me a little._

"_Bring forth the hostages!" the man commanded._

_I assumed he was captain of the bunch. Obeying their commands, all the pirates threw their prisoners on the ground in front of their captain, including me and Jack. I looked up at the intimidating captain with timid eyes. He looked at me._

"_Kirf!" he said as another pirate stepped forward._

"_Yes, captain?"_

"_Kill them all… but keep the girl…. I like a young female presence aboard with us…!" the man said,_

"_And be sure to take Sparrow's compass!"_

_Jack began to stand up, "How are you sure that I'm the Jack Sparrow you search for?"_

_The pirate walked up to Jack slowly and starred at him for a moment. Then, he grabbed Jack's wrist, turned his arm, and rolled up his, revealing a tattoo of a sparrow flying across the horizon._

"_That's proof enough for me…." the pirate said with a triumphant smirk,_

"_Search 'em, Kirf!"_

_The man that had dragged me on the ship then walked over to Jack and took his compass and handed it over to his boss._

"_Thank you, Jack," the captain grinned as he turned his back to Jack._

"_Don't thank me yet…." I heard Jack mumble._

_Jack quickly pulled out his sword and lifted himself off the ground. He slashed all that came his way. The sound of clashing swords filled my ears. The others that were captured tried to crawl away unnoticed. I lifted myself off the wooden floor and kept my eyes on Jack, who was clearly outnumbered._

"_Felicity, get out of here," Jack said pushing two pirates back with his sword._

"_No!" I said in a defended tone while crossing my arms across my chest,_

"_I'll leave when I want to leave!"_

_Jack stabbed his sword in a man's stomach. The man fell on the ground, spitting up blood._

"_If that's your choice…." Jack said and then sliced another pirate's throat,_

"_Well, I'll see you when you decide to leave."_

_Jack ran off the boat and I watched him wide eyed I turned to the many pirates who were rushing towards me._

"_Okay, I'm ready to go…!" I said and ran off._

_I followed Jack onto land and eventually caught up to him._

"_Don't mind that dirty swine Sparrow! We have his compass! Grab the girl!" I heard one of the men behind us scream._

_While running, I had tripped on my dress and met the ground._

"_Don't leave me! Please, help me! I'm begging!"_

_Tears ran down my face as these words escaped my lips. I had fallen to my knees as the crew of the Darkened Sea rushed over to capture me. He kneeled down and held my face gently, but firmly._

"_I will never leave you, love... I'll be back for you!" he said returning to his feet, and then ran off._

_The crew had finally reached me. I screamed bloody murder as they grabbed and forced me onto that disgrace they called a ship. I watched as the cowardly pirate ran off, leaving me… but he didn't really leave me…. He couldn't have! He had more honor than that._

…………………………_End Flashback…………………………_

As I finished my story, Will's eyes grew with awareness. I had almost forgotten that he was listening to me.

"… I see…. Now, I have another question for you," Will said, seriousness in his voice.

"Yes…?" I asked.

"How is it that you can help in the detection of the Golden Shards?"

I couldn't hold it in any longer. The pressure of keeping this secret to myself was too much to bear. Besides, Will seems like a trustworthy man, so I told him my story.

"Interesting…." Will said turning his attention to the sea.

"You can't tell the others! Will, please don't!" I said with heartbreaking eyes.

Once Will took a glance towards my heartbreaking stare, he caved.

"I won't tell…. You can trust me."

This brought a smile to my face. He was so understanding, it almost made my heart melt.

"When will the full moon show next?" he asked.

"I'm not quite sure…. About a week or two, I believe…. What am I going to do, Will?" I asked.

I let myself drop to the ground as I wrapped my arms around my legs. Will dropped to my level.

"We'll think of something. Don't worry. Now come, we should sleep."

I nodded in agreement as we both stood. I walked toward my quarters as Will started toward the bunks.

"Will," I said before I entered.

He turned to me, "Yes?"

"… Thank you…."

He smiled and walked off. I sighed with relief before returning to my sleep.

**This chapter is REALLY long compared to the others. All of you must wait patiently if you want to know Felicity's secret! But there is ONE way to find out faster… REVIEW!**


End file.
